Diferente
by yageni
Summary: Y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un mundo que era el mismo de siempre, pero que nunca antes había visto. *Boy's Love*


Este fic quiero dedicárselo a Loretow por todo el esfuerzo que le pone al ZoLu, como fan de esta pareja realmente aprecio todas sus luchas por conseguir Doujinshis y traducirlos, sea del japonés al español, del español al ingles, (porque tiene amor para los fans de todos los idiomas XD) o viceversa.

¡Muchas gracias por todos los Doujins traducidos y ojála que puedas seguir trayéndonos más!

No lo he hecho betear, mil disculpas desde ya si acaso se me ha escapado algún error.

One piece no me pertenece, sino a su genial autor Oda. El escrito sí es mío y no, no saco dinero de esto.

* * *

><p>Y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un mundo que era el mismo de siempre, pero que nunca antes había visto. Ese día era el siguiente al anterior, y sin embargo ya nada parecía ser igual. Se frotó los ojos, pero no era su visión la que le provocaba esa idea. Extrañado y sorprendido observó todo a su alrededor; el cuarto tenía un dejo ajeno y raro que nunca había notado.<p>

Se bajó de la cama, cuidando de no hacer ruido.

Se miró las manos, sintió la sangre corriendo en sus venas, flexionó sus piernas, sintiendo como sus músculos obedecían, la forma en que se articulaban los huesos de sus rodillas. Salió y el aire frío le dio de lleno, erizándole la piel. Eso nunca antes le había pasado, al menos no que él pudiese recordar. Estiró sus brazos hacía el cielo, casi como si buscara tocar las nubes, se concentró en el leve hormigueo que desentumecía todo su cuerpo al tensarse. Le nació bostezar, y así lo hizo. Era temprano, muy temprano y todo se sentía tan diferente. La brisa marina le acariciaba la cara, y a lo lejos el sol comenzaba a clarear el horizonte, manchando el océano con ese leve cambio de color. Idéntico a muchos otros amaneceres, algo le decía que nada era como antes, que todo había dado un giro en su vida, pese a que si le preguntasen porque, él no habría podido hacer otra cosa que reír y encogerse de hombros.

Caminó despacio por la cubierta del barco, la madera con su característico crujido también se sentía distinta, pese a ser la misma cubierta, la misma madera del día anterior.

Su mano paseó por la balaustrada, el tacto frío y suave le erizó la piel. Se preguntó si siempre se había sentido así, tan sensible y abierto a todo. Tal vez no, después de todo esa mañana el mundo conocido parecía diferir de todo lo que había sentido en su corta vida.

Notó que tenía sed, y buscó en la cocina algo con que saciarla.

Hasta el agua común y potable sabía diferente ese día. Miró el vaso de vidrio. Un vaso más de entre tantos otros, y sin embargo no pudo dejar de notar cómo la luz se perdía en las aristas y curvas del mismo. Una gota de agua se deslizó desde el borde, rauda hacía el piso. La vio caer y abrirse en miles de diminutas gotas. Algo tan sencillo como eso le resultaba nuevo y sorprendente, cuando en realidad recordaba muy bien todas las veces que su cocinero le había sacado de ensimismamientos similares o idénticos.

Una idea cruzo su mente como un rayo.

Zoro ¿Él también se vería diferente ese día?

Quizás.

Sonriendo, pensó que solo había una manera de comprobarlo y si bien por lo general parecía que solo sabía usar sus pies para correr por todo el barco esa vez no tuvo ganas de acercase así hasta él. Tal vez porque ese día todo era diferente, ameritaba que sus actitudes y gestos también lo fueran. Frunció el ceño. No sabía de donde le nacía todo aquello, pero arrugando la nariz, se dijo que lo pensaría más tarde y puso rumbo al puesto de vigía.

Antes de llegar a destino decidió que iría hasta la proa, a saludar a la cabeza de león del barco y sentarse apenas un poco en su sitio favorito.

Todo ese día era distinto, así cuando se asomó y tomó asiento en el Sunny la sensación familiar de hacer eso mismo tantas veces se vio mesclada con esa otra que tenía desde tan temprano de que nada era como antes. Miró los ojitos del felino, feliz porque el brillo en la pupila de los mismos parecía seguirle como si estuviera vivo.

Sintió unos pasos a su espalda y su corazón se aceleró agitado, súbitamente feliz.

El sonido de sus pisadas y el persistente silencio del otro le hablaba de quién era, por eso se limitó a permanecer callado y esperar.

—Buenos días capitán

—Hola Zoro

—¿Te caíste de la cama hoy?

El chico se río hamacándose hacía atrás.

—Zoro tonto, si me hubiera caído de la cama ahora todos estarían despiertos

El espadachín le sonrió de costado, y es que no, no le importaba que su capitán lo tratara de tonto.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, mirando el cielo y sus leves cambios de color.

—Oye Zoro, ¿dirías que este es un día como todos los demás?

Le miró sin entender a qué se refería, vaya sorpresa, no sería ni la primera ni la ultima vez que eso sucedía. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Es extraño, yo también tengo la certeza de que este es un día como todos los otros, pero…—hizo una pausa y miró a su nakama, que sentado a su lado le escuchaba con toda su atención, por eso siguió hablando.—pero al mismo tiempo tengo la sensación de que todo ha cambiado. De que nada volverá a ser como era antes, como si algo grande estuviera a punto de pasar, o como si algo genial ya hubiera sucedido, sólo que en realidad no pasó.

Se dio cuenta por el gesto en la cara del otro de que sus palabras sonaban como si hubiera terminado de perder la chaveta, y rio muy bajito.

Entonces sucedió. Aquello que hizo que definitiva y absolutamente ese día fuera diferente de todos los otros, un simple acto que marcó un antes y un después.

Los labios de Zoro se separaron muy despacio de los suyos, y el espadachín abrió los ojos lentamente.

Su capitán le miraba sorprendido, no había cerrado los parpados. Pero quizás fuese porque todo había pasado muy de repente. El silencio se le hizo incomodo, y siendo que Luffy no lo rompía decidió que lo mejor era irse.

—Lo siento— dirigió su mirada al suelo, e iba a levantarse para marcharse cuando escuchó su risa.

—¿Por qué te disculpas Zoro? — se relamió, para luego tocarse la boca, como tratando de descifrar qué había sido aquello. —Ahora ya sé porque era que tenía esa sensación acerca de este día era diferente y que algo genial iba a suceder hoy. ¡Esto lo soñé! — y jalándole de las ropas acercó sus labios hasta los suyos.

Y claro, que a partir de ese momento, ya nada fue de como antes.

* * *

><p>¡Si llegaron hasta aquí no sean cerdos y denle al botón de los review! ¡PUTs!<p> 


End file.
